


Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 1: S-Ranked and Quarantined

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [11]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Caretaking, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Illnesses, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mission Fic, Ninja, Nursing, Rivalry, Sick Character, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Tsunade appoints Kakashi as caretaker for Toshi when she comes down with a deadly virus that could wipe out the Village Hidden in the Leaves.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kakashi, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 1: S-Ranked and Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Filler 1:  
S-Ranked & Quarantined

BOOM!!!

Toshi grit her teeth as she buried her face into the cloud-like pillow that she had been slumbering on moments earlier. She opened one visible eye as her blurred vision observed her open bedroom window. Traces of water streamed down like tiny waterfalls as the dark grey clouds outside collided in battle with one another. She gave a hefty sigh lifting her heavy head off of the bed accessory. Darn that thunder. She was having such a good rest until it woke her up.  
“My brain feels like mush," she thought out loud stumbling over to her dresser mirror, knocking a few items off of it by accident. Squinting her eyes, she focused her vision to meet the mirror’s reflection. Staring back was a battered looking kunoichi with a frizzy frock of violet tinted hair. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her slender face looked swollen. Toshi patted the apples of her cheeks as she opened her mouth. There were spots on her tongue, and the echoed muffling sounds in her ears weren’t helping with her balance either.  
“What the hell?” She choked out as her mind began swaying once more. She quickly flopped herself down onto her comforter as her eyes met the ceiling. The room felt like it was spinning, and for some unknown reason, her arms and legs were beginning to itch.

“I’m breaking in and stealing your stuff, Toshi," a familiar joking voice sounded off in her small apartment living room. She heard the front door shut as walking footsteps approached her bedroom door. Toshi tried to lift her head to greet who it was, but it felt like a brick had hit it. The visitor carefully opened the door with their hand covering over their eyes, just to be safe.  
“You decent?” They questioned with a laugh as Toshi gave an approving grunt.  
“Iruka," she whined, “I feel like I’m dying!” The man took his hand from his eyes as he observed the girl. Her belly was slightly peeking out of her sleep shirt and pajama bottoms and she looked to have small bite marks all over her mid-drift.  
“Did you fall into another poison-ivy patch?” The man scolded lifting her legs up onto the bed, “I warned you about that! Geeze, you look terrible.” Toshi coughed slightly as her body shivered. Iruka raised a concerned eyebrow as he fluffed the pillow under her head.  
“I don’t know," Toshi whimpered as she allowed her brother-like best friend cover her up with the blankets, “I was perfectly fine yesterday.”  
“You look broken out," Iruka observed her arms and neck, “they look like little blisters; rash-like” Toshi moaned again in pain as she opened her eyes again.  
“Can you do me a favor?" Toshi spoke weakly, “Get the hokage here, please? She can tell me what I’ve got.”  
“The hokage?” Iruka shook his head, “She’s too busy for that. I could go get a few medical-nin to help you out. We might be able to get you to the hospital ward to run some tests. I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“The hokage," Toshi begged with her eyes shut tight. Iruka observed her, she was sweating now. It was no doubt that she was running some kind of a fever.  
“Okay," the man begrudged as he washed his hands and left the apartment as quick as he could, “hang tight, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Toshi shut her eyes once more as she fell back to sleep; the rain still pelting against the window.

Iruka spent a few hours trying to convince Tsunade, the fifth hokage, to check up on the kunoichi across town. Finally out of pure frustration toward his annoying whining, Tsunade finally decided to cooperate with the man. She looked outside toward the rainy weather. She really didn’t want to leave the comfort of her office to trek out in that filth.  
“Shizune, Sakura," Tsunade ordered her assistant and apprentice, “watch over things while I’m gone. If Toshi is as sickly as Iruka is saying, this may take a while.”  
“Right," the two girls nodded as their leader left the office with the academy instructor.

*****

“Fever like symptoms. Swelling of the throat and ankles," Tsunade was observing the woman as Iruka waited in Toshi’s living room, patiently reading an old newspaper on her side table, “small blisters, swelling of the glands, and rashes.” Toshi lifted her eyelids slightly as Tsunade smiled kindly in her direction.  
“Toshi?” Tsunade tried to sound as clearly as she possibly could to the sick ninja, “I know you’re not well, but can you try to use your jutsu?” Toshi lifted her head slightly off of the pillow as she nodded toward Tsunade’s request. Using a few hand seals, Toshi attempted a transformation jutsu, one of the simplest techniques known to ninja. Tsunade waited for a moment as nothing occurred. She shook her head with a click of her tongue sighing in discomfort.  
“I knew it," she begrudged as Toshi gave a hurtful expression. Tsunade returned the grimace with another kind smile as she patted her pillow.  
“Don’t worry," she grinned, “it’s not your fault.”  
“I don’t get it," Toshi held her head in pain, “even when I’m sick, I can do jutsu.”  
“This is no ordinary sickness, Toshi," Tsunade sounded stern as her expression was stricken with fear, “I want you to stay in bed until I say otherwise. You are not allowed to leave this apartment, understand?”  
“Why?” Toshi was suddenly overwhelmed with worry as the woman left the room hastily.  
“I’ll send someone to explain," Tsunade snatched Iruka off of the couch, “for now, Iruka and I must go to the medical ward. It’s urgent that we get there before this virus spreads to us.” Toshi’s head was still slightly lifted off of her pillow as she witnessed Iruka mouth an apology toward her direction. The older woman quickly shoved him out the door and down the street.

*****

“You wanted to see us, Lady Hokage?” Mitarashi Anko entered the woman’s office as she witnessed Iruka standing next to the older woman. Both ninja had small bandages on their arms, and looked to be in distress.  
“Come right in," Tsunade motioned the few ninja into the room, “it’s safe now.”  
“Safe?” Anko was a little anxious as she opened the door wider. Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Moreno Ibiki, Hatake Kakashi, and Ebisu all trailed in after her as they stood around the Hokage’s desk for clarification of their unexpected meeting. The messenger ninja that alerted them earlier was more than distraught. Tsunade rubbed her bandaged arm as the ninja observed it in interest.

“What happened to you and Iruka?” Anko finally broke the silence as Shizune shut the door gingerly.  
“Vaccination," Tsunade pulled her sleeve over the bandage as she stared up toward her subordinates, “I’ve called you to my office regarding some very important, and frightening news.” The seven ninja squirmed in their stances as Tsunade cleared her throat.  
“As you all know, the village of Konoha is still in a rebuilding period," she began as the ninja in front of her nodded in understanding, “if anything were to lower the defenses of our ninja and village, we’re as good as dead.” They all nodded again as Iruka huffed in anxiety. A few of them raised curious eyebrows toward the gesture. Iruka was slightly nervous most of the time, but today he looked depressed.  
“I visited Hitteki Toshiwakai this morning at her apartment by request of her—," she paused to motion toward the young chunin standing next to her in silence, “friend, here. Currently at the moment she is very ill with a very rare virus that I’ve declared to be undeniably dangerous to anyone that comes in contact with her.” The ninja in the room looked toward one another in worry. They each knew Toshi, in their own way, and most of the members in the room were friends with her. Kakashi stared toward Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Iruka motioned toward Tsunade silently as the copy ninja decided that it would be best for him to listen further.  
“Toshi has what is commonly known as Chakra Pox," Tsunade explained flipping through a few pages of a medical book that Sakura found for her earlier. She stopped at a few pages that held some pictures. The ninja grew closer to the desk as a few of them gasped toward the photos. They were grotesque.

“The symptoms include fever, blistered typed rashes, swelling, and other flu like symptoms. Yet, the main problem is that Chakra Pox shuts down your entire chakra network. Without chakra, you cannot perform jutsu. This is why it’s so important that it not spread to the rest of the village. Iruka and I are the only ones to have come in contact with Toshi, and I don’t have enough vaccines for the entire town. I’m assigning you ninja to alert the village of this news, and to make sure that no one comes in contact with Toshi.” Tsunade cleared her throat again as the fellow ninja before her exchanged fearful glances of worry for both their friend and themselves.

“What about Toshi?” Iruka questioned out loud, “She’s got to have someone check up on her. Something like this could kill her, couldn’t it?” Tsunade nodded her head in understanding as she pointed toward the crowd of ninja before her.  
“Don’t worry," Tsunade smiled as she motioned Ibiki and Anko to move aside. Kakashi’s grim face appeared from behind them as he shook his head in frustration.  
“Chakra Pox can only infect a person once. After you’ve had it, you’re immune," the hokage grinned toward Kakashi’s expression, “I checked the record books this morning. Currently there is only one ninja in this village reported to have had the virus, and he’s standing right in front of us.”  
“What?” Iruka glanced up to meet Kakashi’s disappointed glare.  
“I was three," Kakashi admitted with a forced eye closed, “my father caught it on a mission and infected me with it by accident. We were quarantined for a week. It was one of the worst weeks of my life!”

“Kakashi," Tsunade supported her elbows on the desk as she leaned her chin against her hands, “I’m assigning you to this mission. You are to take care of Toshi until she is healthy enough to leave her apartment. You are also responsible of discarding and disinfecting any materials that may be of harm to the village. I can’t afford an epidemic right now.” Kakashi looked more than defiant as he shook his head in frustration.  
“Do you honestly think that I’m going to be able to take on a mission like this?” He begrudged. The other ninja glared toward him in alarm. Kakashi wasn’t the type of ninja to turn down a mission, let alone challenge his superiors.  
“It’s the most important mission in this village at the moment," Tsunade was stern as she rose up to meet his stare, “S-Ranked.”  
“It better be S-Ranked, and paid S-Ranked too," Kakashi barked back. Still, the others in the room stared toward him in confusion. Kakashi had never spoken out like this before. They thought about it. It was Toshi after all. Kakashi and Toshi couldn’t get along for more than five minutes in the same room. Kakashi just explained that he had the virus for a week. Having Kakashi and Toshi together for a week? That was more than asking for trouble. That was asking for an all out war.  
“You will take the mission, S-Ranked or not," Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, “her life, and this village is in your hands now, Kakashi. I expect success and obedience out of you!” Kakashi gave one last huff of grief as he finally nodded toward the order.  
“Fine," he begrudged, “but it’s not going to be pretty. She’ll kill me, or I’ll end up killing her. Imagine a week; that’s a lot of patience.”  
“And I trust that you have enough," Tsunade straightened a few papers and scrolls on her desk as she motioned Iruka and the rest to leave. Kakashi stood at the door as the rest gave him encouraging stares; Ebisu’s being more of a jealous scowl. Kakashi sighed. Why didn’t Ebisu have the immunity for Chakra Pox? He would have adored the chance to nurture Toshi back to health. The copy ninja thought about it again. He chuckled in amusement. Ebisu would end up dead within two minutes of the mission  
“Please take good care of her?” Iruka patted the copy ninja on the shoulder, “She’s really ill. I’ve never seen her that defenseless before.”  
“I know it all too well," Kakashi reassured kindly with a nod, “don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll go partially okay.”

*****

Toshi’s eyes opened slightly as she viewed the grey clouds hovering in the sky. The rain had stopped and there were small traces of water on her window. Toshi sighed to herself as the pounding in her head grew stronger and more rhythmic.  
“I feel like I’m going to die," she moaned in agony as she heard her front door open and shut with force. Toshi shut her eyes with a wince. The door slammed, and its piercing sound felt like it had caved in her brain.  
“You up?” The bedroom door swung open as Kakashi strolled into the room, “How you feeling?”  
“Get out," Toshi sputtered with her eyes shut tight, “go away. I don’t want you here!” Kakashi observed her eyes. They looked almost swollen shut.  
“Sorry, no can do," Kakashi pulled a chair up to her bed as he unhooked a small medical pouch from his side, “I’ve got orders from the hokage to be your caretaker until this whole thing blows over! Looks like you’ve come down with a contagious virus that could wipe out the entire village. Unfortunately, I’m the only one who’s had it before, and I’m the only one who’s immune at the moment to make sure you get well again.” Toshi listened with a grimace as he unzipped the pouch. There were an array of medical equipment and bandages in the bag. Kakashi took a small alcohol patch and wiped the tip of a long thermometer.  
“Here," he placed it in her mouth, “put it under your tongue.” Toshi followed the directions for a few minutes as Kakashi finally removed the item.  
“101.6," Kakashi observed the thermometer with a shake of his head, “you’re really sick.”  
“Yeah, no crap," Toshi sputtered in annoyance as Kakashi shot her a warning stare.  
“Shut up and get some rest," he bundled her up. He left the room for a short while, and reemerged with a damp wash cloth and a small bag of ice from Toshi’s freezer. Carefully he placed the damp cloth on her forehead, and sat the ice pack on top.  
“This should help you with the fever. It’ll bring down your temperature," he glanced at her alarm clock, “it’s going on two in the afternoon. I’m going to leave for a few minutes to get you something to eat.”  
“Fish," Toshi groaned in request, “I want fish.”  
“I’m getting you some chicken ramen," Kakashi alerted as he zipped up the medical case, placing it on her dresser, “the broth of the soup will help you with your sickness.”  
“Fish!” Toshi protested in return as she almost knocked off the icepack. Yet, she didn’t bother lifting her self from the pillow. The ice felt very well against her burning forehead, “I can’t stand ramen! Theres a barbecue shop down the street. Tell them I want a number five with soy—!“

"You’ll eat ramen," Kakashi rolled his eyes. Deep down the ninja truly felt sorry for her. He too had experience the suffering a long time ago. Yet, he was not about to be ordered around by her, “The faster you get better, the faster I can leave.”  
“Fish," Toshi sputtered again.  
“Ramen, and that’s that!” Kakashi ended quickly as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. Toshi gave another wince toward the echoing sound as she whimpered in defeat.

*****

“Back," Kakashi shouted as the front door closed an hour later, “you awake?”  
“Just let me die already," Toshi grumbled under the ice pack as the copy ninja opened her bedroom door. He held a few take out containers laying them tentatively on her dresser.  
“Got your ramen," Kakashi was ginning sarcastically as Toshi struggled with lifting her hand to give a rude gesture. She sighed. Her arm was too heavy. The arm sank back down in defeat, as Kakashi dashed to the kitchen for a few bowls and chopsticks.

“You’ll feel better after you eat, trust me," Kakashi opened the containers of food as he began to separate them in the bowls. Toshi opened one puffy eye as she scowled toward her temporary care taker.  
“Yuck," she sputtered as Kakashi lowered his mask.  
“You’ll like it," he answered in sing-song, “I promise.” Toshi gave another sputter in disgust as Kakashi propped a few pillows behind the woman. He placed her icepack aside as Toshi reluctantly folded her arms.  
“You’re defiant," Kakashi observed in amusement, “you seem to be getting better.”  
“I don’t want ramen," Toshi growled as she held her swollen jaw, “if you ate ramen almost everyday with Iruka when you were a kid, you’d hate it too.”  
“I said you’ll like it," Kakashi looked stern as he placed the bowl on a bed tray. He filled a small glass with water as he placed the chopsticks next to the bowl.

“Here," he felt like slamming it on her lap, but felt that it would be pointless because it would be he who would have to clean the mess, “eat up.” Toshi’s swollen eyes slowly moved downward as she inspected her meal. Her eyes widened the best that they could as the unusual sight made her jaw drop.  
“Eat up," Kakashi ordered again digging into his meal. He slurped up a few noodles as Toshi lifted the chopsticks off the table; shooting a confused glare toward the man.  
“This is fish," she tried not to smile.  
“And ramen," Kakashi added with another sarcastic smile, “that ramen better be eaten. I didn’t trek all the way to Ichiraku’s for nothing!” Toshi didn’t retort. She scooped the noodles into her mouth as she quietly munched on the fishy side dish. Kakashi lifted himself up from his spot as he reached into his back waste sack.  
“Here," he placed a small trinket on her nightstand, “ring it when you need me.” Toshi huffed in annoyance as Kakashi walked out of the room.  
“Why are you even here?” Toshi barked as loud as she could, “Can’t you see that I don’t want you here?”  
“I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me here," she could hear him answer as the sounds of dish water sprayed from the faucet, “but it’s an S-ranked mission, and I’m the only one in the village for the job; hokage’s orders.”  
“You—," Toshi slammed her empty bowl on the tray, “you’re getting paid to be here?”  
“Yeah," Kakashi blurted out an explanation thoughtlessly. He reappeared into the room as he took the tray from her lap. His face was still unmasked as he gave her a sarcastic grin, “you honestly think I’d hang out here for a week without some payment—“  
He stopped as Toshi gasped in alarm. The copy ninja winced as he met Toshi eye to swollen eye. If looks could kill, Kakashi would have exploded that very moment. He gave a slight embarrassed chuckle as he delicately sat the tray back onto the bed.

“That came out wrong," he tried to reason as Toshi still held her piercing scowl.  
“You’d rather get paid for helping out a friend than to actually volunteer?” Toshi scolded as she folded her arms once more in annoyance. Kakashi’s mind sprang into action as he tried to find the right words to answer.  
“I just meant—“  
“Save it!” Toshi growled through her swollen complexion. She scratched a few blisters on her arms as Kakashi instinctively smacked her hands away.  
“Don’t scratch, it’ll only spread worse," he scolded, “and besides—I don’t know why you’re getting so angry over this? You didn’t even want me here in the first place!”  
“That’s not the point!” Toshi barked back loudly. Kakashi had to cover his ears from the yell, “the point is that you’re nothing but a selfish—“  
“Whoa, whoa," Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand, “don’t you dare call me selfish! I didn’t have to get that fish for you.”  
“You got it just to shut me up," he could hear her muffled yell under the hand, “admit it. You did it just to avoid an argument.” Kakashi was silent as he fought the urge to yell back. Toshi was quite possibly the only person on the face of this earth that could bring out the worst in him. He didn’t have anger issues. He was always calm and collective around others. Yet, Toshi was the one being that could cause his temper to snap like a flimsy twig.  
“I’m done," Kakashi left the room with the tray as he slammed the door behind him. Toshi held her head in pain from the loud noise returning a growl of anger.

Kakashi placed the dirty dishes in the sink as he flopped down on Toshi’s living room couch. He rubbed his temple as he took off the forehead protector he was sporting. Placing his sash and gloves on the side stand, he leaned back to gain composure. He had to calm down. The Chakra Pox was a virus that could last up to a week. He wasn’t even into his first five hours of the mission and was already thinking about bailing. Kakashi groaned in frustration. If he bailed out, he would have more than just Toshi on his back. The hokage would rip him a new one, and the village would be in danger of losing its defense.  
“Calm down," he coached himself, “it’s Toshi. You can be friends with her when you really want to. She’s only grumpy because of the virus. She’s not grumpy because of you.” His words echoed without meaning in his mind as he remembered the words that he accidentally blurted moments before.  
“You honestly think I’d hang out here for a week without some payment—“

“Idiot," he could have kicked himself for being so belligerent. Yet, he knew that it was his temper that had caused the phrase in the first place. Kakashi sighed in thought. What was it about that woman that made his nerves boil so much? He had dealt with rouge ninja. He had dealt with Maito Gai; an annoyance that followed him constantly, claiming to be his rival. He had dealt with his students’ constant bickering. Nothing of the sort could phase his anger into existence. Yet, all Toshi had to do was eat with her chopsticks wrong and his temper would explode into a fit of rage.  
“Just one week," he continued his affirmation, “one week, and it’ll be all over.” His chant was silenced as the sounds of the small bell emerged from behind the back bedroom door. Kakashi gave a sigh of discomfort as he rose from the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck in worry as he slowly opened the door.  
“You needed something?” He questioned kindly as Toshi raised a smug eyebrow toward him.  
“Sorry," she tried to look innocent, “hand slipped.” Kakashi brushed off the attitude as he nodded toward the statement. He shut the door gingerly as he attempted to venture back to his thinking spot.

The bell rang again.

Kakashi swallowed hard, as he attempted to calm his nerves once more. He opened the door again; this time with a little force and giving a wide grin he nodded in Toshi’s direction.  
“Can I help you?” he asked as calmly as he could. Toshi only returned a smug expression as she pretended to observe the bell.  
“Sorry," she apologized again, “I was just testing to see if it worked.”  
“Well, now we both know that it works," Kakashi spoke slowly; swallowing between words, “now, once you really do need me—ring the bell.”  
“Okay," Toshi gave a kind grin in his direction. Kakashi’s annoyed smiled turned slightly sour as he noticed how evil it looked. Without another word, the man closed the door once more. He attempted to exit the hall to the kitchen as the sound of the bell rang out again.  
“Calm down," he was ordering himself to gain control. He could feel his blood pressure rise and his hands were beginning to shake, “Get a grip. You gave her the bell. You should have known that this would happen.” The bell rang again; this time more violently with force.

“Yes, Toshi?” Kakashi reopened the bedroom door as Toshi smiled back brightly.  
“My blisters itch," she groaned in mock tone, “how do you stop the itching?”  
“I’ve got ointment in the medical bag," Kakashi was relieved to know that it was a real issue. He unzipped the pouch on her dresser and handed her the bottle.  
“I’m weak," Toshi pouted, “can you apply it for me? Besides, the worst ones are on my back. I can’t reach them.” Kakashi nodded in understanding as he took her damp rag from the nightstand. It was almost dried now, and had only been applied to water. Technically, it was still clean and useful.  
“Lean forward," he opened the bottle as Toshi observed the pink medication spill onto the cloth. She raised her shirt slightly as Kakashi observed the infection on her back. He winced. It looked horrible, and utterly painful. Toshi flinched slightly as the ninja applied the cool medication. She had to admit. It did make her feel better.  
“Now your arms and legs," he helped her out of the blanket. He gently applied the medication like before. Toshi sighed slightly from the overwhelming comfort of the loss of itch. Kakashi placed the cloth and the medication on the stand.  
“You can apply it to the rest of your body when I’m out of the room," he alerted with a nod, “anything else?”  
“Not now," Toshi smiled gratefully as Kakashi exited out of the quarters. He was no more than two feet down the hall, when the deranged sound called out again.  
“I should have never given her that bell," he groaned in regret wile reopening the door.

“Cap it," Toshi held out the medicine as Kakashi’s eyes widened toward the gesture.  
“But, the lid is right next to you?” Kakashi pointed toward Toshi’s side as Toshi ignored the medicine cover. She motioned toward the bottle again.  
“Cap it," she repeated as Kakashi growled toward the request. He stomped over to her bed, snatched the lid from the table, and jammed it on the bottle. He slammed the container back onto the nightstand as he gave an annoying grin toward the woman.  
“Anything else?” he spoke through clenched teeth.  
“No," Toshi looked content as she wiggled herself back into the covers, “thank you.” Kakashi waited for a moment, just in case. Toshi pointed toward the door with a grin as she dismissed him once more. Kakashi sighed toward the girl as he marched out of the room.

It seemed all too quiet for the next twenty minutes as Kakashi used his free time to wash the few dishes that he used for their lunch. He emptied the dirty dish water from the sink staring out the window and into the deserted neighborhood below. It was practically a ghost town in this part of the village. Kakashi thought about it for a moment. Toshi was practically alone here. She must have felt constantly lonely with no neighbors to talk to. The apartment building that Kakashi lived in had all sorts of people living in it. He knew each person by name. Toshi didn’t have a being in the world here. Iruka was a given, but he still lived on the other end of town. Kakashi sighed toward his actions and words earlier. He was about to go to apologize for his attitude, when the bell broke the silence in the room.  
“You needed something?” Kakashi opened the door as Toshi stared toward him with a depressed sigh.  
“The sun is killing my eyes," she motioned toward her window, “can you lower the blinds a little so that it blocks out the rays?” Kakashi nodded in understanding as he strolled over toward the shades. He pulled on the cord as he lowered them a few inches.  
“How’s that?” He asked as Toshi shook her head.  
“Lower," she wiggled her hand in response. Kakashi tugged on the string again as the blinds moved further down the window frame.  
“How’s that?” He asked once more as Toshi shook her head again.  
“Lower," she ordered as Kakashi followed the same routine.  
“That better?” He looked a little annoyed as Toshi shook her head in response.  
“Higher," she sighed, “now I can’t see the Hokage Memorial.” Kakashi grit his teeth in frustration as he tugged the cord again. He raised the blinds up a few centimeters as he raised a questioning eyebrow toward the woman.  
“Now the sun’s back in my eyes," she groaned as Kakashi fought the urge to shout, “can you lower them?”  
“But I thought you wanted to look at the monument?” Kakashi growled as his grip on the cord tightened, “That’s why I raised it again.”  
“The sun!” Toshi whined as annoying as she possibly could, “I can't see the monument with the sun in my eyes.”  
“Which is it then?” Kakashi snapped throwing his hands into the air, “Do you want the sun out of your eyes, or do you want to see the memorial?” There was an awkward pause as the two ninja met eye to eye in challenge. Toshi pouted a pathetic face as Kakashi smacked his forehead in frustration. He raked his hand down the front of his face as he massaged his jaw. He attempted to lower the blinds so slightly, that one would have thought that he faked the task.  
“That better?” He choked out.  
“It’s okay," Toshi turned the other way as she folded her arms across her chest, “I guess it’ll do for now?”  
“Good," Kakashi clapped his hands together as he left the room.

The door slammed again as Toshi snatched the bell from her side. Giving a huge grin in satisfaction, she rang the bell once more. Before the ring could finish, Kakashi kicked the door back open shooting a dagger stare toward the woman.  
“WHAT IS IT!?" His face was reddened in fury as Toshi shrugged her shoulders in boredom.  
“My neck hurts," she pouted again as Kakashi could feel himself on the brink of exploding. She gave a small smile observing his eye twitch back, “Can you fluff my pillows?”  
“I’ll fluff you pillows," Kakashi muttered under his breath, “after I suffocate you with them.”  
“I heard that," Toshi barked in reply as Kakashi leaned her forward aggressively while murmuring a few curse words. He patted the two pillows angrily shoving her back down onto them.  
“Nice?” He had a grim, yet sarcastic smile on his face.  
“Perfect," Toshi sputtered, “but now my bed spread is wrinkled.” Toshi’s eyes widened in shock as the man practically manhandled the comforter; shoving it so tightly around her, that it gave an all new meaning to the words ‘tucked in’.  
“Sleep tight," Kakashi ended slamming the bedroom door behind him. Toshi wriggled herself free from the blanket as she dangled the bell between her fingers.  
“I’ll give him a few minutes," she giggled evilly, “just enough to give him a potty break.”

*****

If Kakashi would have thought that his childhood case of the Chakra Pox was one of the worst time of his life, he was instantly proven wrong within the next five days. Toshi’s annoying demeanor had sent him into almost ten fits of rage, five attempts at stopping himself from choking her to death, and fifteen holdbacks from racing out of the apartment screaming his lungs out. Toshi had overworked him so much that on the fifth day, he finally snatched the bell from her grasp smashing it in his fist inches away from her nose.  
“Happy now?” Kakashi gave a deranged giggle as the dead bell clanked against her bedspread; landing in her lap, “Mr. Bell has now been officially retired. Call me when you actually NEED SOMETHING!” Toshi gave another of her usual pouted expressions as Kakashi slammed the bedroom door behind him on the way out. A few accessories attached to her wall fell to the floor as Toshi grunted in disapproval.  
“I’m telling the hokage on you," she shouted back, “for being mean to me.”  
“If she knows anything about you, she’ll understand," he bellowed back from the living room as Toshi gazed out the window. There was silence for a moment as she watched a few birds fly pass the glass. Her eyes became slightly droopy again and she could feel her blisters itch once more.  
“Kakashi?” She moaned in the direction of the door, “KAKASHI COULD YOU COME HERE?” There wasn’t an answer. Toshi snuggled herself into her pillow as she fought the urge to scratch her arms.

Kakashi sat down on the couch as he straightened the pillows and blankets that covered it. He had been staying at the apartment all week long to make sure that the mission had been complete. He was also afraid of leaving. If he left, there was no telling if he would come back, and he couldn’t afford to abandon the mission. Tsunade’s wrath scared him more than Toshi’s, and that was saying something. He ignored the yells coming from her bedroom as he plopped his head down onto his pillow. He took from the side stand his copy of Icha Icha Violence flipping though a few of its pages.  
“She’ll live for a few minutes," he told himself as he blocked out her wails from the other side of the apartment.

*****

Kakashi awoke later that night with the open book on his face. He lifted himself up from the pillow rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He gazed upward toward the wall clock.  
“Nine already?” He squinted in alarm, “I’ve been out for a while.” He lifted himself up from the couch with a yawn as he ventured down the hall.

“Whelp," he scratched his rear while opening the door, “better check if she’s alive.” His amused grin from the joke slowly sank down as he observed the girl on her bed. She wasn’t moving. Could she possibly be asleep? The copy ninja crept closer as he knelt down to Toshi.  
“She’s soaked," he felt the pillowcase as sweat glistened on his open palm. Kakashi quickly took from the medical pouch the thermometer. He carefully placed his bare hand onto Toshi’s forehead as his eyes widened in both shock and horror.  
“Oh no," he swallowed hard as Toshi shivered within the blanket, “your fever’s gotten worse—way worse!” Kakashi sat down on the stool next to her bed as he forced the thermometer in her mouth. Toshi groaned half awake from the action as Kakashi held the item carefully. He watched her alarm clock for a few minutes, and then took the thermometer back.  
“Higher than 103," Kakashi rushed out of the room for some ice packs. He returned with a few as he surrounded Toshi’s head with them, and placing one of them on her belly, “I can’t take you anywhere, and the hokage isn’t going to come within ten yards of this place. I don’t have a choice but to do this.” He knew that Toshi couldn’t hear him, but he felt better telling her anyway. Kakashi scratched his head in worry. He was careless to ignore her before. The man felt like blaming himself for her rise in fever, but it was no use pointing fingers. It was bound to happen anyway. The two of them just couldn’t get along.

For a few hours, Kakashi re packed the ice bags. He was almost tempted to place Toshi in an ice bath just to get her fever down. Yet, he still waited patiently next to her bed, checking her degree every half hour. Toshi sputtered a few times. She even began to cry in pain. All he could do was pat her arm slightly in comfort.  
“Don’t worry, Toshi," he sighed in worry, “you’ll be better soon.”

Another hour passed as Kakashi rose himself up from the stool sitting next to her bed. He paced around the room watching the clock closely. Toshi’s thermometer was back in her mouth, and her tenth ice pack was almost completely melted. Kakashi carefully took the item from her mouth as he observed it again.  
“102," he shook his head, “still not enough.” Kakashi rubbed his forehead once more in frustration as he took the last melted icepack from her head, “And I’m officially out of ice.” Toshi moaned in her sleep as she shivered again. Kakashi flopped down on the stool. He didn’t know what to do. The nearest convenient store was at least a mile away, and this late at night it surely would be closed.  
“Kaka—shi," Toshi groaned as he lifted his head, giving her his undivided attention.  
“Yeah," he choked out in worry as Toshi tried to lift her eye lids.  
“I’m so cold," she sniffled as he noticed the shiver in her tone. He covered his face with his hands once more shaking his head in remorse.  
“I’m sorry," he didn’t know what to do next, “I wish I could do something to help.”  
“It hurts," Toshi’s eyes began to flood with tears again as Kakashi could feel himself well up. He hated to see her suffer like this, especially after ignoring her calls before. Finally out of pure desperation, Kakashi lifted himself up from the stool and walked over to the other end of the bed; the end facing the window.

“Here," he lifted the covers slightly. He leaned a few extra pillows against the head of her bed as he leaned up against them, crawling under the blanket. He helped her over slightly as she curled up next to him, “I don’t know what else to do.”  
“It’s fine," she answered as the shivering calmed a little. He held her close and rubbed her arm to try to warm her up a little. He knew that the cold was from the fever, but the comfort seemed to be helping slightly.  
“I’m sorry," Kakashi apologized again as Toshi nodded, “I should have come when you called.” She didn’t answer. Toshi groaned a little in his arms as she shivered violently again.  
“It hurts," she whimpered in agony as Kakashi racked his mind on a way to ease her pain. He stared upward, downward, left, and right; still nothing. Then something familiar caught his attention.  
“Hold still," he lifted her up slightly taking from her window seal a small book leaning up against the frame. He opened the first few pages sinking back down on the bed, “I found your copy of Icha Icha Paradise. If I read to you, it might take your mind off the pain.” Toshi nodded a little. Anything was worth a try at this point. Kakashi winced toward the situation again. He brushed his hand against her brow. It was still burning hot.  
“Chapter 1," he began as Toshi listened closely.

Kakashi reached the fifth chapter when all at once he was silenced by the slight snoring of his listener. He placed the book on the side table carefully as he attempted to lift Toshi from his grasp. She nuzzled against him again as her arm dangled over him. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he fought the urge to laugh. What had he gotten into now? She seemed a little too heavy to just throw off of him, and he didn’t want to wake her in fear that she’ll start shaking again.  
“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice?” He fluffed the pillows behind him, “Looks like I’m stuck here for the night.” He gave one last sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

That morning Toshi awoke to the sounds of a few children playing outside her bedroom window. She lifted her eye lids as her blurred morning vision became clear. Toshi gave a slight sigh as she nestled herself against what felt like a rather large pillow lying next to her. She shook her head in confusion. She didn’t own a body sized pillow. What was next to her that seemed so comfortable? Toshi lifted her head as Kakashi face startled her. He was snoring slightly and looked to be as comfortable in his spot as she was moments earlier. Toshi rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rose up carefully to not disturb him.  
“My head," she felt the wetness in her hair as the sweat glistened against her fingers. She stared down toward the pillow and her caregiver. The pillow had a huge wet spot, and Kakashi’s shirt was slightly soaked from her head resting on him earlier.

She attempted to rise up from the bed, “I don’t feel dizzy anymore.” She lifted herself up gingerly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
“The swelling is almost gone," she noticed that her eyes were now fully open and the dark circles had nearly disappeared. Toshi opened her mouth as she noticed only a few remaining spots left on her tongue.  
“Even the itching has stopped," she lifted the sleeve noticing that the small bumps were beginning to dry up. Toshi glanced back over toward the snoozing shinobi as she gave a small smile in amusement. Without another word, she snatched a few items from her drawers and closet, and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

*****

“Toshi?” Kakashi finally awoke a half hour later as he felt around his side for the woman, “Toshi?” In a shockwave of anxiety, the man sprang up from the bed as he tripped over himself, bolting out the door.  
“TOSHI!?” The ninja shouted as he slid to a halt within the kitchen. Kakashi blinked a few times watching the young woman glance over her shoulder toward him with a smile.  
“I sat a towel and washcloth on the bathroom sink," she cracked a few eggs against a skillet, “you might want to take a shower. I’ve seemed to sweat all over you last night.” Kakashi stared down toward his shirt as the wet stain glanced back.  
“Are you okay?” He raised his hand in worry.  
“Fine as fine can get," Toshi pressed down on the toaster button, “now get cleaned up. Breakfast is almost ready.” Kakashi didn’t argue as he shot a second stare toward the woman. Her actions that morning were confusing him immensely. It was like she was a whole new person.

A while later Kakashi reemerged from the back room as he sat down at the table. Toshi placed a bowl of rice and bowl of scrambled eggs in his place while he was gone.  
“Tea?” Toshi poured some in a cup.  
“S—sure?” Kakashi took the item with care as he snatched a piece of toast from the middle of the table, “are you sure—“  
“I’m fine," Toshi rolled her eyes in amusement, “the itching has stopped, and I’m getting better by the minute.” Kakashi sighed in relief as he took a few bites of his eggs.  
“This is really good," he complemented as Toshi nodded with a smile.  
“It’s the least I can do after what you did for me last night," she confessed as she took a sip of tea, “you didn’t have to do that you know?” Kakashi remembered the kind gesture of reading to her, and holding her the night before. He shot back a small grin as she chuckled slightly.  
“Have you tried using your Chakra?” The copy ninja questioned. Toshi nodded as she stood up from her seat. She made a few hand signs all too familiar to the ninja before her.  
“Transform!” She shouted as a huge puff of smoke appeared around her. Within the smoke was an identical replica of Kakashi. Kakashi nodded in approval as the smoke appeared again; revealing the kunoichi.  
“You think it’s safe for Tsunade-sama to check up on me now?” She questioned as Kakashi nodded.  
“Yeah," he swallowed a mouthful of rice and eggs, “your chakra network is back up and running, so to speak. So you’re no longer a threat to the village.”  
“Good," she gave a fake wipe to the forehead as she sighed with a smile, “I’m glad that’s over.”  
Kakashi smirked as he finished his toast, “You don’t know how happy I am.”

“Sorry about messing with you," Toshi leaned back in her chair, “I guess if I didn’t run you so ragged with the bell, you would have answered me when I actually needed you?”  
“Don’t worry about it," Kakashi reassured her with a wink, “I was being a jerk too.”  
“Nice to see you admit it," Toshi gave a sly smile as Kakashi shot back a warning glare.  
“Don’t push your luck," he pointed his chopsticks toward her, “you were being a jerk just as much as I was.” There was a slight pause at the table. Toshi and Kakashi watched each other in a deranged staring contest. Finally after much frustration, Kakashi drank the last of his tea, and lifted himself up from the table.

“Now, all we have to do is dispose of the contaminated things, and put your linen and clothing in the laundry. I suggest washing them twice," the man suggested as he helped Toshi clear the table. She nodded in agreement as the two went to work.

After much progress, and a few more arguments over what needed to be thrown away and what needed to be saved, Kakashi alerted the hokage of the news. Tsunade rushed over quickly to observe Toshi’s condition as soon as she possibly could.  
“Everything seems to be in order," she took a small cloth mask from her face. She was wearing in just in case Toshi breathed or coughed on her, “Good thing too, because I was beginning to get worried that the two of you had killed one another.”  
“We had a few episodes," Kakashi shrugged with his hands in his pockets, “but everything turned out for the best.”  
“Glad to hear," Tsunade smiled kindly toward the duo, “Toshi, your rashes are dried out for now. Keep applying the ointment I gave you. They’re no longer an issue with the contamination, so you are free to return to work. Please also keep in mind, that like Kakashi, any issues involving this virus will include you. If anyone else gets infected by it, you can guarantee that I’ll need you to help out.”  
“Yes, Ma'am,” Toshi bowed in respect as Kakashi opened the front door for the hokage.  
“I guess this is it," he took his backpack from the floor, “I’ll see you around?”  
“You know it! Thanks again, Kakashi," Toshi gave him a kind smile as she returned a small hug, “for everything.” The man waved her off as he straightened his forehead protector and mask. He had already placed them back on before Tsunade arrived.  
“I said don’t worry about it," he brushed off the comment as he shut the door behind them.

“Kakashi?” Tsunade was walking down the stairs as she motioned the shinobi to follow, “May I have a word with you?”  
“Sure," Kakashi joined her side, “I need to follow you to the capitol building anyway. I have to pick up my payment for the mission.”  
“About that," Tsunade gave a slightly guilty expression, “we didn’t actually mention that it was a mission, did we?” Kakashi’s face turned grim as the grip on his backpack straps tightened in frustration.  
“I was under the impression—yes. You said it was S-Ranked," he clarified sternly as the two ventured into the merchant district of Konoha.  
“Mission is a vague word, and S-Ranked could be just another word for vital, and important," Tsunade was struggling with the words, “I was thinking of this issue as more of an obligation to your village.”  
“Yes—,"Kakashi was becoming worried, “a mission.”  
“Let’s just get to the point," Tsunade stopped him in his tracks as she held out a comforting hand, “we didn’t have anyone to watch her while she was sick. She’s a friend of yours now, right?”  
“You can say that?” Kakashi’s nerves were beginning to boil, “Yes, we’re friends.”  
“Just think of this week as more of an opportunity to help out a friend in need," Tsunade ended as she patted his shinobi vest, “okay?”  
“So I’m not getting paid for an S-Ranked mission?” Kakashi’s voice squeaked in anger as he began to coach himself once more to stay calm.  
“Afraid not," Tsunade shook her head, “if one of her family members were immune, I would have had them watch over her for free. Unfortunately her family is dead, and Iruka wasn’t immune. If I wasn’t going to pay them for the service, why should the village pay you? Besides—the two of you are like family anyway, right?” Kakashi was silent. All he could do was stand in his spot shaking in anger.  
“Glad you understand," the woman patted him again as she left him in the street in devastation.


End file.
